Attributes
This section defines the various baseline Attributes that affect all aspects of your main character and Servitors in combat. Primary Attributes *STRENGTH: Boosts Physical Damage, most commonly used for Fire element characters and servitors *INTELLECT / INTELLIGENCE: Boosts Magical Damage, most commonly used for Thunder element characters and servitors *PHYSIQUE / STAMINA: Boost Hit Points, most commonly used for Ice element characters and servitors *AGILITY: Boosts Speed, most commonly used for Dark element characters and servitors Secondary Attributes NOTE: The random secondary enchantments from collected Blue and Gold equipment from the campaign zone completion Lucky Wheel can potentially buff every single one of these attributes, so that boosting source will not be mentioned. *HITPOINTS: The raw health of the character which determines how much damage they can take before they die. Boosted by Belts, the Hammer weapon (native to the Cyclops) and various skills, one primary Talent, one Alliance Training, various Lineages and a per-level boost based off of the character's Physique attribute. *PHYSICAL DAMAGE: The damage that a character can do with an attack or skill that involves some form of physically striking one or more opponents. Boosted by all Weapons, Rings, Gloves, multiple passive Miracle buffs, one primary Talent, various skills and Lineages, and a per-level boost based off of the character's Strength attribute. *MAGICAL DAMAGE: The damage that a character can do with an attack or skill that involves launching some kind of magic-based blast at one or more opponents. Boosted by all Weapons, Rings, Gloves, multiple passive Miracle buffs, one primary Talent, various skills and Lineages, and a per-level boost based off of the character's Intellect attribute. *SPEED: Determines which characters attack first in a fight, and also used by some rarer Skills. Boosted by Longswords (native to the Vampire), Belts, Boots, one primary Talent, one Alliance Training, various Lineages and Skills and a per-level boost based off of the character's Agility attribute. *PHYSICAL DEFENSE: Reduces the incoming damage from Physical attacks. Boosted by Plate and Leather Armor, Helmets, Treasures, the Scythe weapon (native to the Faerie), various skills, one primary Talent, a couple of Miracles and various Lineages. *MAGICAL DEFENSE: Reduces the incoming damage from Magical attacks. Boosted by Cloth and Leather Armor, Helmets, Treasures, various skills, one primary Talent, a couple of Miracles and various Lineages. *ELEMENTAL RESISTANCES: Reduces the incoming damage from attacks of the four specific elements. Each of the four values is independantly tracked via a % value and is based off of an opponent of equal level. Boosted by Amulets, Miracles, certain Lineages and certain passive skills. *PENETRATION: A percentage chance of ignoring half of an opponents Physical and Magical Defense when attacking them. Boosted by an Alliance training, certain passive skills and certain Lineages. *BREACH: A percentage chance of ignoring an opponent's elemental resistance when attacking them. Boosted by an Alliance training, certain passive skills and certain Lineages. *HIT: The percentage chance of successfully hitting an enemy with an attack, directly countering Dodge. Boosted by an Alliance training, one primary Talent, certain passive skills and certain Lineages. *DODGE: The percentage chance of avoiding an attack completely and taking no damage. Boosted by an Alliance training, certain passive skills and certain Lineages. *CRIT: The percentage chance of dealing an additional 50% damage with an attack. For AoE attacks if the skill Crits it applies the bonus damage to every target hit. Boosted by an Alliance training, certain passive skills and certain Lineages.